The Great Fall: Mass, Effected
by Kuro no Shinigami
Summary: Imagine how the galaxy would be if Shepard defeated the Reapers, without any undue stress or angst. If she just became the most storied member of the Alliance's already-famous N7 Program, not to mention the first Human Spectre. If she was now just semi-retired officer of the navy, with her own *special* problems. LEMONS! First FanFic, so please be a little... generous. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Commander Jane Shepard entered her personal cabin aboard her ship, the _SSV Normandy SR-2_ , she immediately noticed the presence of another person, just on the other side of the room. Worse, she could tell it was a _physical_ person, too, not just the on-board AI, EDI. As paranoid as she was, as paranoid as you have to be, with enemies like the Reapers after you, Shepard decided to throw caution to the cosmic wind. With a bellowing "RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and a burst of violet "flame," she released a rather sizable biotic Flare, decimating her beautifully-made bed and covering the glass of the fish tank beside her with spider-web cracks. Now, expecting for her supposed assailant to have died from the intense Biotic assault, Jane was surprised to hear the other current inhabitant of her cabin emit a groan of pain. She was even more surprised to discover that it had come from, rather than a Cerberus assassin as she had expected, one of the members of her crew. And not just _any_ member of the crew, but one with a special place in the Commander's heart: none other than Specialist Samantha Traynor, unfortunately fully clothed in her standard Alliance Navy dress blues.

"I know I said I like it rough, but I think that's a little _too_ rough, wouldn't you agree, love?" she said in that sexy accent of hers. As Traynor picked herself up off the floor amd started try in to… do something with the mess of cloth and feathers that used to be a bed, she told her lover, "Now, let's try that again."

Shepard, dumbfounded, her mouth agape, nodded for second or two, then changed her mind and began shaking her head. It then appeared she changed her mind again, stopped, and finally replied with a simple "Huh?"

"Alright, I've already picked myself up off the floor. Why don't you try the same for your jaw?" Traynor said slowly, with a slight smirk.

Apparently having somewhat recovered from the shock of seeing her beloved "Sammy" in the same ship as her again, after Specialist Traynor's recent several-month deployment to the flagship of the Fifth Fleet, captained by none other than the (in)famous Admiral Hackett himself, Shepard asked smartly, "When… where… Huh?"

Samantha replies with, "Really, love, 'confusion' isn't becoming on that gorgeous face of yours. Though, I expect my sudden return might be a _bit_ of a shock…"

" 'A bit?' Try a huge one! You've been gone for _months_ , and now I suddenly find you skulking around my quarters?! C'mon, you gotta give a girl some warning before ya do something like that! I mean, you saw what just happened! I could've killed you!"

"I don't think so. Near-constant, _space-shattering_ sex with you helps to… soften the blows, so to speak," replied the brunette Brit.

Shepard sighed wistfully as she quickly gave in, then began reminiscing of the same hot, wet, sweaty memories Traynor just mentioned. "Hell, I am pretty damn good in the sack, aren't I?"

"Indeed, you are, love. Speaking of which…?" Samantha asked lustfully as she gestured toward what she could make of the remains of Shepard's bed.

Shepard grinned. "You just read my mind, Sam!"


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha squealed as the Commander picked her up and threw her onto the remains of the once-pristine bed. Genuine, Earth-bred avian feathers flew up from the pile when she landed. Jane practically pounced on her gorgeous, British lover as the pair initiated hot, wet, Biotically-enhanced foreplay.

Alliance Specialist moaned in pleasure as Commander began to roughly massage her breasts through her uniform. "Aahn! Jane!" With great passion, Samantha layed back and pressed her respectable mounds into her lover's calloused hands. Shepard proceeded to affectionately nibble at Sammy's exposed neck, accompanied by a light purr, further attending to Traynor's erogenous zone. A few breif minutes later, both horny mistrisses were sitting up, vicously tearing apart each other's clothes, and, on the part of the Commander, this was literal.

"C'mon, Sammy!" she whispered huskily. "You can work a little faster than that, can't ya?"

Samantha replied with "Of course I could. It's just sexier this way!"

Following this brief exchange, Shepard plunged her fingers as deep as she could into her lover's puffy, wet cunt. Traynor gasped.

"That was fast! Looks like we finished foreplay!" Samantha grunted through Jane's powerful minstrations, amd in between her own molestation of the Commander's bountiful tits.

"Well, if I don't go fast hard, it'll take you hors to cum!" she replied.

By this point, Samantha could no longer answer, due to the almost full fist being shoved in and out of her pussy. She orgasmed powerfully over Jane's arm, screaming for close to a full minute as she did so.

As she recovered, she looked lustily into her lover's eyes and finally spoke. "Your turn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha Traynor relaxed a moment to recover her strength. Then, she began her own sexual onslaught.

Jane moaned, almost painfully, as her lover attacked her breasts with a ferocity belied by her soft, delicate, refined appearance. At the same time, she nibbled Jenny's neck. At this, the galaxy-renowned Commander Jane Shepard mewled in pleasure. Mewled. Like a kitten!

Now, she probably couldn't have gotten any wetter than under this three-pronged assault at the (very skilled) hands of the low-ranked, unassuming officer currently on top of her. But, for Samantha at least, it wasn't enough.

To make things worse, Jenny, at that very moment, realized the HUGE mistake she had made in holding off masturbating for the long months her lover was away. She came. Powerfully. Now, for most people, that wouldn't be much of an issue. But for as powerful a biotic as Jane Shepard was? It spelled "trouble."

With a massive squirt of bodily fluids that rivaled a severed artery, and a scream loud enough to draw attention from the Shuttle Bay, the Commander released a wave of pure biotic energy powerful enough to rock the entire ship as it drifted slowly through the black vacuum of space.

A few minutes of labored breathing and inane mumblings later, Jenny once more broke the silence with "Wow… I haven't cum that much in… well, never!"

Sammy replied, "How long have you been holding back?"

"Only since your… 'good-bye party.'"

"Love, that was _months_ ago!"

"Yeah… I know."

Meanwhile, a certain unshackled AI watched with perverted glee…


	4. Chapter 4

EDI continued to watch as Shepard and Traynor spent the next few minutes catching up on everything they missed over last few months - besides sex, that is. The two lovers fell fast asleep soon after, using nothing but the ambient feathers still floating through the room as their blanket in the still-cooling cabin.

 _A little bit of editing, and I think I'll have the perfect anniversary present for Jeff!_ EDI thought. A picosecond later, her work was done: ten minutes of the best, most legitimate lesbian candid-camera porn this side of the Traverse. With a celebrity, nonetheless! She could already tell, when she presented this, her and her now only slightly-crippled human spouse would be able to enjoy coitus _almost_ as hot as this. On the subject, she already knew exactly what her Jeff's gift would be. She had remotely hacked the terminal on the Citadel he had used to place the order. Not that she saw anything wrong with that. Now she just had to do her best to act surprised when he unveiled the new Sex-Mech model he had spent two-hundred-fifty grand in credits on. While that _was_ a lot of money, even for them, the extra features made sure that it would pay for itself: an Auto-Lube synthetic vagina with a built-in Contraction Program, false breasts with adjustable size and firmness (as well as a Lactation System, and two free samples), and multi-dick Selection Wheel, with included tentacles (for those with a... bedroom kink)!

EDI thought she was actually shivering in anticipation, before she realized it was physically impossible. But it did take her a couple of milliseconds to realize she _could_ make the _Normandy_ vibrate. It took her a few more to realize she already was.

Having spent the last few years in the company of sailors (who very effectively conveyed the old sterotype and saying, "cussing like a sailor"), as well as Jeff and, of course, the Commander, EDI had gotten used to the prospect of swearing. Which she then did here.

 _I wonder how bad that freaked the hell out of the crew..._

A few seconds later, she heard Chief Engineer Adams ask, "...The fuck was that?"

"I haven't the foggiest sir," replied Donnely.

" _A brief malfunction in the thruster-control-modules. Already remedied. No worries,"_ EDI stated as she projected herself into the heated confines of the Engineering Deck.

"When you say 'no worries,' EDI, it makes me worried," Adams said exhaustedly.

"Leave her alone, you bosh'tet!" Tali joked. "If she tells you not be worried, listen to her! She would know more about her own systems than you would."

"Well, I can't deny that, I guess. Sorry EDI, just used to things runnin' a little more smoothly."

" _No apologies necessary, Adams. I understand that I can still be a little... unnerving."_ And with that, EDI's projection once again faded.


End file.
